Keluar?
by mikigae
Summary: Hyungjin kaget saat Yooncheol tiba-tiba memfollow dia di Instagram. "Lo keluar? Keluar HNB doang kan bukan keluar agency?". Park Hyungjin '98. Jo Yooncheol '99. Magnaeline. H Next Boys. Former Trainee HF Music. (mentioned Jung Woncheol Produce 101)


**Keluar?**

 **by miki.**

 **Park Hyungjin & Jo Yooncheol**

 **with mentioned Jung Woncheol and HNB.**

 **Friendship.**

 **T rated and Oneshot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-ENJOY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Check this out-**

 _yunchul1999 followed you._

 _._

Setelah mengecek _notification_ dari _Instagram_ miliknya, Park Hyungjin –si pemilik handphone tersebut– langsung mengerutkan keningnya, tanda ia kebingungan.

 _"Lah siapa nih? Kayak kenal deh."_ gumam Hyungjin yang lalu mengklik salah satu _username_ si _followers_ barunya itu untuk melihat _profile_ dari akun tersebut.

Profile dari _username_ dengan atas nama **yunchul1999** pun akhirnya ditampilkan. Sudah ada beberapa foto yang ia upload di _instagram_ tersebut. Dilihat dari foto-fotonya sih, Hyungjin semakin yakin merasa kenal dengan si pemilik akun. Terlebih saat ia membaca _displayname_ yang tertera dibawah _photoprofile_ -nya.

"Hah? Jo Yooncheol?" kagetnya.

.

.

.

 _ftuity1998 followed you._

.

"Saik Hyungjin-hyung baru ngefollback gue ish."

Dengus Yooncheol setelah mendapatkan _notification_ dari akun _Instagram_ baru miliknya. Sesaat setelah itu, handphonenya kembali menampilkan _notification_ baru, tetapi kali ini berbentuk _direct message_ dari Instagramnya. Dan itupun dari akun yang sama sebelumnya.

.

 **ftuity1998**

Ini beneran Jo Yooncheol nih?

.

Yooncheol tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa setelah membaca pesan dari salah satu hyungnya yang hanya selisih setahun itu.

.

 **yunchul1999**

Yup hyung. Kenapa? Gapercaya ya?

.

 **ftuity1998**

Yaiyalah gapercaya. Lo keluar?

.

Dan Yooncheol pun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat membaca pesan terakhir itu.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian Yooncheol memfollow Hyungjin dan Hyungjin memfollback Yooncheol, dan setelah ada acara saling mengirim pesan dalam _direct message,_ baik Yooncheol maupun Hyungjin sepakat untuk janjian bertemu di daerah Hongdae. Ya, memang terlihat seperti reunian atau bernostagia kan? Bukan. Hanya saja Yooncheol berhutang penjelasan panjang ke Hyungjin, mengenai 'kenapa ia membuat akun _Instagram_?' Atau bahkan seperti dugaan Hyungjin sebelumnya, 'apa benar ia keluar?'

Hyungjin yang sudah sampai di tempat janjiannya mereka terlihat celingukan, mencari temannya yang dulunya menjadi rekan sesama _magnae_ dalam grup lamanya.

"HYUNG~ DISINI~" seru seseorang yang setelah Hyungjin menolehkan kepalanya ternyata benar, ia Yooncheol, sedang berdiri didepan stan penjual sosis bakar dan bahkan sudah ada sebungkus sosis yang sudah jadi di tangannya juga di mulutnya yang masih sibuk mengunyah.

Hyungjin tersenyum lalu menghampiri bocah yang lebih bocah dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Mereka memilih sebuah kedai untuk duduk supaya bisa lebih rileks dan enak untuk mengobrol santai berdua.

"Udah lama gabegini yekan?" Hyungjin mencoba memulai obrolan diantara mereka yang disambut oleh cengiran dari sang lawan bicara.

"Kalo kangen sama gue bilang aja hyung, yaelah make segala basa-basi lagi" jawaban Yooncheol sukses membuat Hyungjin melemparkan tisu gulung yang berada di meja depan mereka, dan Yooncheol pun terbahak sedangkan Hyungjin mendengus sebal.

"Tapi gue emang kangen begini lagi sih hyung, terakhir kapan ya?" lanjut Yooncheol yang tersenyum tipis dan itu masih bisa dilihat oleh Hyungjin.

"Halah, lo kangen gue apa kangen Woncheol-hyung? Ups~" alih Hyungjin yang langsung membungkam mulutnya sebelum Yooncheol balas dendam menimpuk dirinya menggunakan tisu gulung tadi.

Tetapi Yooncheol bukannya marah malah menunjukkan wajah murungnya. Membuat Hyungjin terheran sendiri.

"Ngapa lo? Ada masalah?" tanya Hyungjin sambil menyentuh bahu temannya tersebut. Tetapi tak ada respon apapun.

"Ohiya trus gimana? Masih ada utang penjelasan lo, jan lupa. Gue udah siap dengerin nih." alih Hyungjin mencoba untuk tidak membuat Yooncheol sensitif karena ia tahu sang teman sedang dalam keadaan 'tidak baik-baik saja' saat ini. Tetapi ia juga masih penasaran dengan alasannya Yooncheol yang belum sempat ia ucapkan kepadanya. Yooncheol pun menatap matanya dan hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

"Iya, gue resmi keluar sekarang." ucap Yooncheol singkat tetapi sudah cukup bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Dan itu langsung membuat Hyungjin kaget.

"Hah? Serius lo? Keluar HNB doang kan? Bukan keluar HF?"

Yooncheol tersenyum kecut, "Sayangnya, gue keluar HF juga hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

Note miki:

HUWEEEE MIKI KAGET PAS BACA KABAR TERNYATA MAGNAE KELUAR HNB…HIKS~

Padahal baru aja hnb lengkap ot9 lagi (setelah woncheol&hyungjin dikeluarkan/? Trus galama ada 2member baru buat ngebackup mereka;"))))

Eh tbtb dapet kabar kalo yooncheol keluar…iya keluar…keluar sendiri gatau alasannya kenapa;"")

Well, pas hyungjin dikeluarin dulu tuh, miki sempet nyebut 'bakalan kangen sama magnaeline nih' ehternyata…magnae ikutan keluar juga ah kampret;")

Yaudahlahya, pls tetep support Yooncheol –Hyungjin dan Woncheol juga ya! Dan juga buat hnb yang lainnya juga okay! (dan moga aja gada yang gonta ganti member lagiya setelah ini hiks miki capek liatnya/? /plak)

Btw, maaf miki emang suka banget magnaeline nya hnb nih, tapi hanya sebagai sohiban gitu lucunya;") kalo dalam otp mah tetep 2cheol aja wkwkkw~ /plaklagi

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lo keluar?" tanya Hyungjin jadi penasaran, perasaan -mantan- agency nya tersebut sudah membuat keputusan untuk menyudahi acara 'eliminasi' dalam grup lamanya –yang disebut HNB alias H Next Boys– itu. Lalu, kenapa bisa Yooncheol keluar?

"Udah muak gue hyung." jawaban Yooncheol malah menambah kerutan di dahinya Hyungjin.

"Gue keluar karna keputusan gue sendiri kok, bukan keputusan agency." jelas Yooncheol yang membuat Hyungjin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Trus?"

"Yaudah, cuma mau keluar aja." elak Yooncheol yang terlihat malas untuk mejelaskan yang lebih lagi ke Hyungjin.

"Halah gamungkin, bukannya lo yang selama ini selalu bilang 'Gue mau debut!' make semangat 45 di depan kitakita dulu?" ucap Hyungjin dan membuat Yooncheol berdecak.

"Trus bukannya lo abis ikutan program survival, apaan tuh namanya? Yang dari YG."

"Mixnine."

"Nah iya mixnine."

"Kan gue galolos audisi hyung." Yooncheol mulai memberikan senyum pahitnya. Membuat Hyungjin sedikit prihatin.

"Jadi itu alasan lo? Karna mixnine?"

"Gak juga"

"Lah trus?"

"Karna lo hyung."

"Lah kok jadi gue?"

"Gausah kegeeran dulu deh. Bukan cuma lo, tapi Woncheol-hyung juga. Pokoknya semenjak kalian gada, gue ngerasa sendirian aja. Kayaknya sepi gitu."

Hyungjin langsung mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya samnil tangannya terulur mengelus puncak kepala yang lebih muda.

"Aigooo~ uri magnae."

"Lo juga magnae kan hyung!"

Dan setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama karena mendengar kebodohan mereka diucapkan dari mulut masing-masing.

/sekian~


End file.
